Steve Rogers: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Wondering why the american flag is suddenly in your living room? Found a shield hanging on your clothing line? Tired of eating apple pie? Can not figure out where the strange music is coming from? Everything will be alright.


Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Steve **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your national Icon, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: Steven Rogers**

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 1920

**Place Of Manufacture: **Marvel, Nine Realms

**Height: **Around 6'2"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Race: Human**

**Your **_**Steve **_**unit will come with the following accessories**

Three shirts

Two pants

2 pairs of shoes

2 Set of Star spangled armor Armor

1 shield

1 motorcycle

When you first open your **Steve **unit, he will be distant and confused. Be calm, don't lie and he will begin to thraw out.

**Cleaning: **The **Steve **unit is fully capable of cleaning himself and will help you keep the house clean.

**Programming:**

Your **Steve** unit is intelligent and loyal, and can carry out the following functions:

**Illustrator: **As a comic book writer and artist Steve is extremely gifted when it comes to pen and paper. Throw him a story and he will bring the magic to life with just a few strokes of his pen.

**Exercise Partner: **Being fit as a fiddle and wishing to keep it that way Steve knows his way around a work bench and would be happy to run with you around monuments and destroy a few punching bags.

**Date: **Being the magnificent creature that he is you won't have to worry about being ignored because** Steve **will keep you in the limelight. He will also do his best to make sure you have a good time.

**History book: **Since he was born in the 1920s **Steve **knows all about that time period. Have to do a presentation on the 30s or 40s? **Steve **is the fountain of information.

**Your **_**Steve**_** unit comes with five different modes:**

Lost

Companion

Memory Lane

Captain America

Sleeping Beauty

**Lost **is activated when **Steve** is confused by modern references or feels out of place in time. He will visit **Peggy **units, sit at home, and destroy punching bags. He will also visit museums, go for walks and sketch his memories onto paper.

The **Companion **mode is activated whenever **Steve** is with other units. He will laugh at jokes, make good-hearted fun of people, draw, drink (sometimes), go on motorcycle rides and smile. He will also react differently to different units in this mode.

The **Memory Lane** mode is activated when **Steve **sees a **James Barnes** unit, sees 1920s memorbilla, or polishes his shield. He will lost focus on his surrondings, smile sadly, and wander off to be alone.

The **Captain America** is activated when **Steve** is on a mission or in a battle. He will scope the field, command his soldiers, charge into battle, rescue civilians, and defend truth, justice and apple pie.

The **Sleeping Beauty **mode is activated when **Steve **happens to crash into a frozen ocean or goes a week without sleep or is laying in bed when the temperature drops to dangerous levels. He will lay motionless and will not dream a lot. He is also very hard to awaken but will do so on his own if left in warm environment. Kissing will not wake him. Feel free to try snuggling him to share body heat.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**James "Bucky" Barnes**: This unit is the **Steve** unit's best and oldest friend. Due to unforseen events the **Bucky** unit was lost and was found by rogue units called **HYDRA**. They took his arm and messed with his head and not their relationship is strained. If **Bucky** is in his **Winter Soldier **mode than these two will come to blows and will cause real harm to each other. If **Bucky** is in any other mode these two will work to repair their relationship by talking, running, sparing, visiting places, eating and drinking.

**Peggy Carter**: She is a old romanic interest for **Steve **units. He will often sit by her side and talk to her about what ever is on their minds. The **Peggy **will sometimes get confused and become upset but he will always calm her down.

**Thor Odinson**: These two get along great. Since **Steve **will be in **companion** mode they will spar, try to understand modern references, be confused, eat (a lot) and recount battles.

**Clint Barton: **This unit is a fellow avenger. These two are great teammates on the battlefield and great sparing partners off of it. The **Clint **will also help ease the **Steve** unit into the present times. They will visit museums, explore Youtube, study facebook, play video games such as 'Call of Duty' and eat out.

**Natasha Romanova**: These two have no problems with each other. They are also the ideal choice when rescueing hostages for ships. When in the rest period the **Natasha** unit will try to find a date for the **Steve **unit and will usually refer to him as a fossil. Sometimes they will ride around in fast cars and talk about what ever hits them.

**Tony Stark**: These two are great teammates on the battlefield but arguing co-workers off of it. If left alone to long they will get into a physical fight. The **Tony **will often confuse the** Steve** will modern references and anger him with his disrespect for authority.

**Bruce Banner**: The **Steve** is one of the only people that **Bruce** feels comfortable with because of him overlooking the **HULK**. When Steve is not ordering in a plate of smash they will discuss books and movies, babysit **Tony **and **Thor** units, eat out, and visit museums.

**Loki**: If a **Loki** unit is in **madness** mode these two will immediately come to blows until one is defeated. However if both are in companion mode they will spar, talk over being out of time and **Loki** will pose for **Steve**'s sketching.

**Nick Fury**: These units respect one another but the **Steve** units struggles with trusting the **Fury** unit because he has a habit of keeping stuff and not trusting anyone. However at the end of the day these two will team up and save the world from those who would set it on fire.

**Phil Coulson**: The **Coulson** unit is a fan and ally of the **Steve **unit. Your unit will sometimes feel a little awkward if **Coulson** brings up how he watched him but he has a lot of respect for him.

**Sam "Falcon" Wilson: **This unit is a fellow war veteran, friend, and brother in arms to the **Steve **unit. When they are not in active combat or hiding from **HYDRA **units they can be found running around monuments and at the VE talking to people. They will also share stories, go out to eat, excersie, relax at various places and trade jokes.

**Sharon "Agent 13" Carter:** This unit is a ally to the Steve unit and potential love interest. He will be hurt and feel slightly betrayed when he finds out she is not a nurse but a field agent but she will prove loyal to him till the end.

**Frequently** **Asked Questions**

**Q: ** I came home from driving through the snow and saw that my unit was on the couch and would not wake up! It has been three days! What do I do?

**A: ** Drop every blanket and heating pad in the house on him and turn the heat up. Snuggle him for body heat and it should be enough to wake him up.

**Q: ** My **Steve **likes to exercise but I prefer to stay on the couch. I just don't like to see him running around alone. What can I do?

**A: **You can buy a **Sam** unit from us. He will joy **Steve** in his exercise and help him feel more comfortable.

**Q: ** I came home and saw my house destroyed and my **Steve **and my **Bucky **fighting like cats and dogs. Please help!

**A: ** Quicky go to kitchen and throw a oreo at your **Bucky**. It will distract him for a few moments than **Steve** will subdue him. Then run to **Bucky**'s box and pull out the emergency switch to reset him.

**Q: ** I noticed my Steve is running around or constantly sitting aorund the house. Why doesn't he go anywhere?

**A: **Did you take his motorcycle out of the box? If not, take it out and he will be more active. If you did than the bike needs repairing.

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Steve **unit will live for years and might die of old age, unless an battle kills him. However, if you get scared with the american pie, you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).

_**AN: I own nothing.**_


End file.
